Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160505132001/@comment-27788729-20160508151231
@Anon: This is becoming inane. I honestly do not know how to continue talking to you about this since you consistently repeat points already dismissed, bring in subject matter and topics with no bearing on the discussion and then make honestly baffling statements about the real world. I will try to continue to systematically respond to you but at this point I'm beginning to wonder if there is a purpose to it; 1) If you honestly believe joining the military means that 'the military can do ANYTHING to you in order to complete their objectives' then you simply don't understand anything about how modern militaries work at all. There's not much I can say here. No military, when you sign up, says 'remember if we need to rape you we will' and no military would get away with doing so. Honestly just imagine the furore such a sentiment would cause? Do you know anything about how modern militaries work? There is no contract when you join the military saying; 'You agree to ANYTHING in order to fulfil our orders'. This point is utterly incorrect. Kazuya being a victim is a fine statement to make but has no bearing on the matter of what occurred to Elizabeth and Arnett. Stop trying to deflect the discussion by bringing in irrelevant data. We are strictly discussing what happened to Elizabeth and Arnett. Do not try to now diminish who minimize the horror of what occurred by pointing out bad things have also happened to Kazuya. Bad things happening to someone does not justify them doing bad things to other people. So I am going to ignore this entire point concerning Kazuya is a victim as it has no bearing on the moral blameworthiness of his mind controlling Arnett and Elizabeth The Ticy point has been death with, stop bringing it up, all it represents is evidence of mind control which is bad. Done. Also talking about Kazuya 'doing what he had to do' again has no bearing on the moral blameworthiness of mind controlling Arnett and Elizabeth. I've already said that Kazuya made the best choice be could with the situation he was given. This discussion concerns the fact that mind control and mind rape are still morally blameworthy regardless and Arnett and Elizabeth are completely entitled to dislike it and have their wishes respected. Women are people too, not just objects for calculations. As for the E-Pandora matter; of course it is comparable. In both cases it demonstrates that Elizabeth believes certain things are not worth stooping to for victory, that certain costs in her mind outweigh the benefits of victory. You can disagree with it, that's fine and I'd be happy to have a discussion concerning moral philosophy over it since I definitely would be more inclined to agree with Elizabeth and sacrificing all our values and humanity to win is counter-intuitive, but your disagreement doesn't change that it is still true. Elizabeth does not believe that everything is permissible simply to win, that is her moral position, and it holds true whether it be her opposition to he suffering of the E-Pandora or the suffering of Pandora mind raped by Kazuya. Now you can think this makes her a 'bad' Pandora, that's also fine, but you are simply asserting your opinion now, not actually making any factual points, your simply sketching what YOU think a solider should be and, I'm sorry to tell you, but shoulders aren't anywhere as mechanical or inhuman as you seem to think they ought to be. Why would I say 'fuck you' to anyone for having a memory? How does that even make any sense at all? Having a memory just means you're recalling something, there's nothing intrinsically bad or good about possessing a memory. What are you even saying? What is Kazuya not to blame for? Because if you're referring to mind controlling Elizabeth and Arnett then, no, sorry that is the one thing he is most definitely to blame for. Abstracting a situation to the point of only accusing instigators of blame for situation is ridiculous. Simply because one is forced into a situation by a superior does not give one carte blanche to do whatever one wants to escape the situation. That form of argument would never stand up in any court of law. Also I'm really confused; you say Kazuya isn't to blame...and then say he's adult enough to know what he did was bad and evil. I mean...if you've already conceded I'm right why are we still doing this because its really not very enjoyable reading through all your expletives. Yes. Code Geasss. An Anime which is certainly not ridiculous at all. Look since this is already an inane enough discussion (never thought I'd have to discuss why rape and mind control are evil) I'm not going to touch Code Geass which has enormous leaps in logic itself. Lets stick just to Freezing, okay? The rest is mostly just repetitions you've made so many times that I'll not bother engaging with them as I've already done so.